Legends Rising
by DaDankPrince
Summary: Taking place before the events of the Tree of Might Film, this story follows the journey of a young saiyan by the name of Liek. Following unexpected circumstances, he finds himself on a unknown world and an unknown universe. Follow his story as he shows the power of saiyan race and the earth-16 gains a possible new hero or even villain.
1. Chapter 1: Turles' Student

**Legends Rising**

**Taking place before the Tree of might movie, we find Turles preparing a meeting for his youngest cohort, his student, so to speak and a fellow Saiyan. His name Is Liek, a 16-year-old Saiyan warrior.**

**Alright, guys, this is my newest story being a crossover between young justice and DBZ. Now I'm relatively new at this so I'll be trying my best here. I already have a general idea on how the first arc will go, I'm unsure about pairings, so I'll be taking suggestions and whatnot. Power Scaling is going to be based on how the characters are portrayed on the Young Justice show itself. So no insanely OP superman or anything like that, power levels and such will progress naturally, and so that this story stays unique as possible.**  
**PS. I intend on telling this entirely in Liek's perspective**  
**Anyway, let's get down to the story.**

**Prologue**  
**On Turles' Ship, Unknown Space, Age 762**  
**(Universe 7)**

Waking up to another day in space, Liek yawned loudly and slowly got up to look in the mirror. Rubbing his eyes a bit, he looked at his reflection. He still had the same Spiky hair as any other Saiyan, but he preferred to have his shorts. It was tactically advantageous to do so. (Think of how Gohan's mystic form looks). His face was relatively clean, he hasn't seen action in about a week, or was it a month? He honestly couldn't recall, the constant traveling in space put his sense of time out of whack. After he felt finished checking on himself in the mirror, he went back to his bed and examined his belongings. One red scouter, typically worn by the elite saiyans. Though this one was stolen off of one, he was by no means was considered an elite, at least not at the time he got it. He remembered vividly taking it up from his corpse, that one mission was something he didn't particularly like to remind, to many bad memories. The only good thing that came out of that planet was meeting Turles. Other than that, that entire mission could go to hell. Putting on his scouter, Liek saw he left a reminder for himself, and when he saw what it was for, he instantly froze up and immediately bolted out of his room. He forgot that today was an actual mission briefing, something that he definitely couldn't be late for.

Leik ran towards the control bridge, Turles always hated him being late, he remembered the last time he was late he got a good punch to the face and then another one to gut for not dodging the first blow. His master always did have a way of lessons. And that was all because he was late for training, to be late for a mission briefing….he could only imagine the hell Turles would put him through for his tardiness. A simple punch would be the least of his concerns.

Running through the hallways, he idly wondered why this mission briefing was so important. If they were getting the corps to purge another planet, what real need for all of this urgency. Sure he still shouldn't be late, but it annoyed him that they had to be on time for something as menial as this. It probably would be a routine purge anyway, land on the planet, purge it, and plant the fruit of the Tree of might. The fruit from the Tree of might gave an incredible power boost to the consumer, but at the cost of the planet that the Tree was planted on.

'But who cares about a planet full of weaklings anyway. At least their dirtball of a planet would be of use in the grand scheme of things.' He mused the thought in his head.

Turles' plan for galactic domination and the overthrowing of that bastard Frieza relied on the fruit. As of now, Turles has a power level of 30,000, and Liek has a power level of a pathetic 10,000. Turles already surpassed what would be expected of lower-class Saiyans, but it wasn't even close to overthrowing Frieza. They still needed more time and planets.  
After around half a minute, Liek burst into the control room, slightly panting from his burst of speed and being very anxious. In the control room, he walked behind Turles, who was watching the dark expanse of space through the glass. Turles was a low-class Saiyan with dark skin and black armor with a white cape; Silver adorned his chest and pauldrons as well. He did, of course, like to indulge himself in material things. If he was to rule the universe, he, of course, had to look the part. He was fairly average in height but was perhaps one of the smartest saiyans he knew; his tactical genius and planning were quite remarkable.

Liek himself was worried his tardiness would result in a terrible punishment, so, quickly, he said, "I apologize for my tardiness Lord Turles...but this is the last time that it will happen" Looking him the eye, his face remained stoic and hardened. But in reality, he was petrified and was subconsciously preparing himself for whatever attack he was about to receive, but surprisingly nothing of the sort happened. If he was honest, he was sure his fear was enough to amuse Turles enough so that he wouldn't do anything. Instead, Turles simply sighed and said: "Look, kid, I could care less at the moment we have more important things to talk about... our scanners have picked up a planet not so far from where we at that is teeming with life...and you know what that means." He said with his trademark, evil grin.  
Liek responded with a grin of his own, well tried to at least mimic how his mentor looked. "Ahh, this will be amazing. If the planet has a lot of life, then it should be just enough energy for the fruit to give us great power…. Your dream of slaying Frieza and ruling the universe will be ever so closer."

Turles looked him dead in the eye and replied  
"Indeed, my little protegee… but simply debriefing you on this mission isn't why this is so urgent...no I have something much better...something you and I will both like. Something that'll benefit the crusher corps in the long run."  
Liek's mind instantly went to work trying to decipher what he was trying to say, does the planet have some type of treasure, would it have so much energy that they would be able to surpass the frost demon with only a few fruits. He had a confused look and wondered what Turles was trying to say.  
"You see normally we would just send a probe out to the planet to scout it out, but with you being here and I need another right-hand in the case Amond gets killed, take this as a little gift from me…." He would pause for a second before saying "You will be landing on the planet in your pod, and you will report into me once you've landed, then you are to purge the earth of anything that could have any sort of resistance, I don't want any annoying insects when I get there. Now that shouldn't be too difficult, right? It is a backwater planet, after all.  
Liek would merely grunt and smirk at his boss. This was his chance to get stronger and prove his worth. He would prove that he was destined to be his right-hand man, Liek would show why he was worth saving from that planet. Taking a mission solo would provide him with plenty of respect within the crusher corps, enough so that everyone would stop calling him boy or the kid. Liek would chuckle a bit before saying, "Hah, mark my words Turles. I will show you what I can do. Hell, I'll be sure to make them suffer for providing any resistance if they do so. There will be nothing to interrupt the Tree growing.  
"Hah, that's my boy... said it like a true Saiyan, your words carry both power and finesse. Just like me ...Hell, I guess my teaching style has borne some fruits." He would slap Leik's back and say, "Alright, get to the hanger and get in your pod kid."  
Liek simply nodded and began walking to the hanger but abruptly stopped when Turles yelled: "Wait up, kid, I almost forgot." He would reveal a sack carrying two fruits from the previous Tree of might.  
"Here kid, not that you'll need them, but if they feel bold enough to resist, eat one of these to show the futility of their effort, it'll boost your power just enough to make all sense of hope vanish. If I'm honest, seeing the look of hopelessness is truly an amusing sight, but I'm not letting you take seeds just yet kid, now you may leave"  
Taking the sack, Liek would smile and say, "You doubt me, sir? Please, from the looks of this planet, I think I won't even need these. They'll know true power with just my looks alone. But I appreciate the gift, either way, sir."  
Turles chuckled a bit before having a much sterner look in his eye, a very deadly serious scowl adopted his face, and he darkly said "Do not fail me kid and don't die on me. We saiyans are rare enough as it is. However, don't take my concern lightly if I find out that you failed, and you're still alive. I'll clean up your mess myself, and since we are both the last few Saiyans, I won't kill you. But... I'll make you wish I did..."  
Gulping Leik nodded again before nervously saying, "Understood, but don't worry, Lord Turles, this job will be done" He would give a salute by placing his fist to his chest and head towards the hanger bay.  
As he went down, he couldn't help but feel a hint of excitement as if he was a giddy child. His first solo assignment, and his first solo planet purge. He could already smell the glory he would receive, the praise that Turles would bestow upon him. The respect he would finally receive from the rest of the crusher corps. This assignment would be his ticket to the first steps towards greatness.  
Balling his hand into a fist, he promised himself he wouldn't screw this up. Still, then again, there weren't any particularly powerful races left, considering they would've been wiped out or absolved into the Frieza force by now, so there shouldn't be any need to worry about high power levels. To Leik, this should be a piece of cake.  
Making his way to his Saiyan pod, Leik laid his hand upon the side of the pod and felt the cold metal. He honestly hated getting into these things; they felt so cramped inside even if he fell asleep, waking up made him feel so stiff when he eventually got out. But this was just another thing he would have to endure.  
He would then take out his scouter and equip it, pressing a button on the side of it, he opened up the pod and prepared to get in. He waved to the other guys within the crusher corps and got inside. Daiz, in particular, smirked and said, "Good luck, kid, you'll need it" *He and his friends then chuckled and continued with whatever they were talking about. Turles originally picked him up on his ship when he was five or so, so Liek came to know many of the other members that made up this group. He always preferred to be somewhat introverted to the other people that made up the crusher corps, he mostly talked and answered to Turles as he was his closest friend, but the other guys weren't too bad. He'd chat with them now and again. Liek then deeply sighed before getting in and began the launch sequence, this was it... this was the beginning of his journey and the beginning of perhaps becoming the legendary super Saiyan or at least the second in command. Turles was always telling stories about how the power they've gained will eventually lead them to become the Saiyan of legend. Oh, how he could imagine it, being at his master's side, ruling the universe together, and annihilating anything remotely resembling the cold empire. It would be glorious.

He logged in the navigation data towards the new world and simply let the autopilot do its job. He felt it begin to levitate, and when it launched out into the far reaches of space. His scouter was still adequately linked with the ship, and everything was running rather smoothly. Leik yawned out and felt a nap wouldn't be too bad as this trip would take around a week or so.  
Little did the Saiyan know his navigation systems were leading him directly towards a wormhole. An anomaly not accounted for in the slightest Napping soundly Leik was genuinely unaware of the situation and what this wormhole would lead towards.  
His pod was promptly sucked up and launched towards a completely different universe, yet it still had the same flight path to earth. But not the world that he expected.

**(Earth-16C ,DC Universe)**  
Within the watchtower, interdimensional energy would be read, and it was surprisingly fairly close to earth. However, as this energy was being read and recorded, a small meteorite was on a direct impact on the earth. Taking into account the size of the object, Martian manhunter the one in charge of looking over everything in the watchtower noticed the small meteorite and sent out a message "Martian Manhunter to Justice League, there is a small object heading towards the planet surface, after checking out the disturbance I suggest someone check out the impact sight. It's currently on a trajectory to these coordinates." He would then send out the coordinates to everyone in radio contact.

Loudly crashing in a forest somewhere in the united states, a loud ping like sound would be heard, alerting Leik of his arrival on the planet. Waking up, Leik yawned loudly and got out of his pod. He stretched a bit and cracked his neck. "Ahh, that feels so much better, beats being stuck in that stuffy pod, I guess I have to hide this thing." Immediately upon saying this, a hiker would approach the crash site, seeing the smoke off in the distance. The man was an average fellow standing at around 5 feet 10. He had on a red T-shirt, some brown shorts, and some black hiking boots.

Following the smoke in the sky, the man would see what would appear to be a round metal thing and a man standing beside it. He was a tall guy being at least 6 feet or so, with black armor with large shoulder pad-like things. He could see his well-built, sturdy legs and noticed how his hair, for some reason, defied the laws of gravity. It was dark black and spiky and with a single bang over his left eye. He would then take out his phone and began recording the entire thing; this was something that deserves to be on social media, the guy had a dumbfounded look, was this some kind of alien?  
Liek's scouter would ping to approaching energy, and he saw the man holding some device, and it was facing him. Was it some kind of weapon, perhaps? Probably not he didn't sense any sort of energy coming from it. Plus, its design didn't look like any sort of projectile type weapon. Whatever it was, it didn't matter anyway; it would do this earthling nothing. Touching his scouter, he began to read the man's power level. He couldn't help but laugh at the man's pathetic power. It was a measly 6, a power level of 6 was indeed nothing, a joke, this planet would be easy pickings. Turles overestimated the chances of anything having a battle power of over 500 much less 1000.  
The man still was recording the entire thing, it was strange the alien or future man or whatever he was using that unknown device of his, and after checking on it, he was laughing. It caught him a bit on edge. Nervously the man would ask, "uhh alien...I mean, dude...Uhm sir... what are you, and why did you come here?" He shook in both fear and anxiety as he held the camera and watched the strange man, he also couldn't help but notice the weird brown furry belt he had just what this guy was? Perhaps he should call the cops about this... but this probably was a great find, he could make a fortune if he recorded more about this guy, this would be the most viewed video yet, hell he probably would get several million views maybe even a billion.  
Liek merely scoffed at the man, and stopped reading his power on the scouter, this weakling dared ask him foolish questions like that, how could this fool not recognize he was a Saiyan, maybe this planet was as backwater as Turles said it was. No matter, he guessed he should start getting to work clearing out this planet anyway. This human was a witness to his pod's location and would have to be disposed of. Charging a small Ki blast in his hand, he would point at the human, and look him dead in the eye and say "Well I guess, I'll answer your question weakling, I am a Saiyan, and I'm here to...let's just say take out some trash" He would then laugh somewhat maniacally and fire the blast at the man.

With no indication of the shot whatsoever, he felt his stomach burn and warp as the energy hit him dead on. It quickly burned through his abdomen, leaving a full hole in the middle, he was gasping for air in a mix of both shock and fear as his body began to already failing him. In his last few seconds of life, he saw the man or better yet monster grinning at him before everything shifted to darkness.

Leik would scoff and say, "Truly pathetic, but I guess that was to be expected from someone with a power level of six, he would walk to the body and fire another blast fully vaporizing it. He would then look at the device and look at it, unaware that it was still rolling and recording him. He would smirk at it before crushing it in his hand; it was some primitive tool anyway, nothing compared to his scouter.

He would chuckle and look towards the sky; this was to be the start of his journey to glory and to prove his rightful Saiyan pride.

**_**  
**Wooh, that's my first chapter down. I don't have a beta reader yet, but I definitely would love one. I'm fairly new to writing and would hope to improve as I write this. I also plan on having another crossover story with Yamcha and another one with Classic Broly.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of doing pairings, but I don't really know who would work. Lemme know in a review, please. Also speaking of reviews. Please make it constructive and no flaming. I typed up this chapter on my phone as I wanted to get it out here, so my grammar and spelling may be off at some places. Anyway, until next time, guys. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Chapter 2**

**Well, it looks like we've made it to chapter 2. Any reviews are appreciated, except the unnecessary flame ones with cursing and general rudeness. It's pointless and comes off as mean instead of trying to establish actual criticism. Besides that, all of you can vote on any pairings you wish to see, and I'll try and make it happen in the story. I promise. It won't be anything forced, the more complicated, the better after all. Though I won't get rid of any of the canonical pairings, nor will I do harems. I hate harems with a passion. Anyway, let's get back to where we left off.**

"Hmm, it's almost night time for this planet...excellent. I do love the look of fire in the night." He chuckled darkly as he began to levitate slowly. He would need to hide his pod somewhere. He didn't want humans anymore stumbling upon it. Disposing of those witnesses would be a waste of his time and energy anyway. So to his best judgment, he grabbed his pod from the bottom and flew a random direction with it. A body of water would be suitable for a hiding spot. The seed was airtight and could stay in water for an extended period, plus he was confident these earthlings wouldn't check the water for anything such as that. The planet was going to be taken anyway, so the likelihood of any human searching for his pod was slim.

After flying for about five minutes, he was now over a suitable body of water and unceremoniously dropped it. He could always fly down and retrieve it, so it was no big deal anyway. "Now, with that out the way, I think it's time to find those power levels that Turles talked about. I hope there'll be some challenge." He then proceeded to turn his scouter back on and then read the power levels of the landmass nearest to him. "Let's see what we got...A power of...1,000, one 3,000." He couldn't help but snicker at this joke of battle powers he was reading "Pah nothing too troublesome," and then his scouter began to rapidly beep and somewhat shake from the massive power levels, to which he could only say "...what the hell!" Leik's eyes widened in shock at the next few powers he just read. "A power level of...40,000 and one of 50,000! That's impossible! They are just earthlings. My scouter...yeah, my scouter, must be malfunctioning. I knew I should've done a better job retrofitting Father's scouter...but whatever, ill fix it once I'm done with this mission ." Taking a deep breath, he then told himself, "I'll find wherever that source of power is coming from and dispose of it. It is just some type of glitch after all.."

Liek chuckled nervously and began to fly off towards the direction of the large concentration of various power levels. His scouter was malfunctioning; they probably were just powers of 4,000 and 5,000. That was the most likely outcome. And even then, he was sure he could deal with them, also if that glitch had any modicum of truth. The fruit from the Tree might be more than enough. 'Always come with a backup plan.' That's what Turles always told him. With their line of work, a backup plan would still be needed. And if that still didn't work, he could continually transform into an Oozaru; nothing in this sector would even be able to come close to matching the power of the great ape form. Although that had to be used as a last resort, Liek was confident but never too arrogant to believe he'd have full control over it. He could barely speak in the form, to begin with much less stay focused. His young age made it more of a handicap to use the beast form as his enemies may be able to outsmart him. That was something that he couldn't dare living down.

After a few more minutes, Liek finally made his way above a city. This was the area where he detected that energy. This city must be the place. It was pretty primitive if he was honest, some very easy pickings. His first mission was bound to be a success. The Saiyan felt somewhat disappointed, had Turles truly underestimated him so much?

Looking down, he saw what appeared to be a destroyed building, and some people gathered around it. They must've been assessing the damage and if he were honest. They looked very... extraordinary. At least that could be said about the earthlings with power levels worth noting. The minuscule ones were in duller colors consisting of a dark blue; some of the ones had water hoses and wore yellow-based outfits and some other colors that he could care less about. They were too weak to care about anyway. Some of the other ones were much more interesting. They had plenty of colors and consisted of power that'll be entertaining at least.

Liek still being a child figured he had to make in his entrance fresh. It had to be awe-inspiring something that would say, "A great Saiyan has arrived, grovel beneath his boots" He could slam down on the ground and begin speaking. Or he could punch and dispose of the "strongest" one and show his dominance there. So many options and yet so little time. But one thing he loved to do was something that Turles taught him was the most amusing thing.  
He mostly did this when he was younger and still looked pretty kid-like, he would allow himself to look helpless and weak, usually by damaging himself in some way to give himself a zenkai in the process. Then the inhabitants would nurse him back to health; he would be friends with them and lure them in a false sense of security. They would trust him and let him in on all their little secrets, and then at just the right moment, he would strike. The look of betrayal and genuine terror was perhaps one of the funniest sights. It amused him to no end to see it, it all benefits him even more than the other methods. He gathers intel, he gets better enjoyment out of playing the foolish natives, and he gets to wreck things in the end in a much more satisfying way too.  
With his fingers rested on his chin, Liek decided he would go forward with this method. Although now he just needed to hurt himself, how would he do that without messing up his armor or scouter? He could always repair it, but with a planet as backwater as this, he doubted he would be able to obtain the right materials at all. He could do raise his ki to cover his body and give himself burns, but that level of ki control may be too much and could kill him if he released too much ki at once or could result in a massive explosion possibly messing up the planet. That option was out of the bag also. As he thought an idea came just to mind, he could use a ki beam and pierce close to his vitals. He already had the perfect story, Liek could say he was escaping slavers or something, and he was struck and finally collapsed here looking for help. He was confident that since he was only about one and a half cycles, he could play the part of a fleeing slave. But then again, another problem came up. How the hell would he be a slave in armor as clean and expensive-looking as this. Turles was always one to wear and purchase the best, but in a situation like this, that would only make his story even more suspicious. Sighing, he decided he may have no other choice but to get rid of the armor, saiyans always had to have a spare in their battle pod, it was something would still be handy to retrieve.

Turles would kill him if he found out he intentionally blasted it apart. But this was apart of the game. Thinking some more, he decided that a Ki beam wouldn't be enough to wreck his armor either completely.

Rubbing his hair in slight frustration he growled out ¨This really is annoying, I should be able to figure something out like this faster than this.¨ He could already imagine his comrades making fun of his idiocy. He then had the perfect plan, he could form a ki ball around himself and burn himself that way, it wouldn't require much focus not to kill him, and it would power off once he passed out and fell. His injuries would look legit, and he would most definitely get some sympathy from the earthlings.

This plan was foolproof, taking a deep breath and preparing for the pain, Liek muttered to himself ¨This is where the fun begins¨ Putting both of his arms out, he began to form a ki sphere around himself and powered it up to nearly his full energy output of around 16,000. The field was enclosed around him and began to burn both his skin and armor. His armor, although durable, wasn't built to withstand prolonged exposure to this energy output and slowly began to chip away until he eventually reached its limit and entirely shattered. Once the armor was done, Liek powered down the sphere and took a deep breath. His vision was blurry, and his body was covered in burns, coughing up a bit of blood, he began to weakly laugh at himself for all this work he did just for the effort of fun, and the everything shifted to darkness.

**Deep apologies for how late this chapter was If I'm honest I've been procrastinating on this story and thought of just discontinuing. But that would be a great disservice to everyone reading this or have followed this story. So I'll try and update and chapters when I can. Again feel free to review and leave any recommendations on what you think would be best for the story.**


End file.
